FanFiction Instant Bullet : The end of the world we know
by Fox's SinOfGreed
Summary: Today, I destroyed the world. The feeling I got is quite special, like I've accomplished a lot but yet nothing. Maybe this is all a dream, after all. Maybe I will wake up, and everything will be back to normal. But do I really want that ? This story is based on the manga Instant Bullet/
1. Prologue : The end of the Earth

**Prologue**

Life is worthless ; that is a fact.

I look back and I see ruins, everywhere. The ruins of what was called the Earth. Which is now some kind of desert, at least that's what it looks like.

And it was so beautiful a few days ago...

I take a few steps to calm down when I hear a scream, and I turn back to see a girl, around 2 years younger than me. She seems to be just waking up when she sees me, and she starts walking up to me, a scary look in her eyes.

\- What have you done, Seiki ?! she yells. What's the meaning of this ?

I smile. She knows the answer already, yet she's still asking the question. Could we do it in an even more cliché way ?

\- Hi Reina, how are you ? I ask.

\- Don't play dumb, she replies, furious.

\- I don't know why you even bother to ask that question, when you know the answer. As you've predicted, I've done it. Now what are you going to do ? It's not like we can go back to the good old days anyway, I laugh.

She sighs.

\- It's not like these good old days were ours to begin with. But that is no justification for what you've done, she adds.

I sigh as well.

\- So what are you going to do ? I ask again. We can't go back in time, can we ? Not anymore, at least, I smile.

The young girl is now looking even more furious than before.

\- And whose fault is this, uh ?

\- First, she didn't leave me the choice and, second, it's not like I really wanted to do it, I answer.

\- But you did it. You killed her. And we had to strike back.

I close my eyes. "Strike back"... Yeah, you sure did it.

\- Lia was innocent and you know it, I say, trying to control my anger. She was the kindest of us all. Probably the only one who deserved to live, I add.

\- That's why we had to do it. Her kindness was a threat to us. And you know it wasn't her real self, Reina laughs.

I try to keep my calm.

\- You know nothing about her, I whisper. Don't act like you do.

\- She wouldn't have been one of us, after all, if she was that kind, she jokes.

The girl gives me a frightened look as I walk up to her.

\- I might kill you if you say something like that again, I say.

She steps backwards.

\- As if you could, she laughs. You need me.

\- Do I ? It's not like you hold any value in my eyes, you know, I answer. You were just lucky. So why would I need you ?

\- Because I can bring it all back, she smiles. I just need a few minutes.

I sigh again.

\- Of course, and you could bring back your friends in the meantime, so we could have a little chat.

\- I could ? she jokes.

I don't even take the time to answer as it's unneeded, and I take a look at the sky. A thousand suns welcome me, as I try to remember the events which led us to this...

Hello everyone !

My name (or pseudo, at least) is Fox's Sin of Greed, and this is my first work in english. It's based on Instant Bullet, a manga which I really liked reading. I'm not that confident in my english, so feel free to tell me about my mistakes. I hope you enjoyed reading this !


	2. Story Arc I, Chapter I : War

**Story Arc I : The Hunting Party**

 **Prologue : War**

I wake up to the sound of the win blowing, and I quickly look around. Walls are the same as usual, bed is the same as usual, noises and feelings are the same as usual. No sleepwalking tonight, I guess. Not that I'd complain about it, quite the opposite actually. The feeling of waking up in the coldness of the streets is something I'd rather avoid, after trying it a few times. The unknown can be scary, you know.

Well, waking up alone in this apartment can sometimes be even worse. I never knew my father and my mother died a few years ago, so I've been all by myself for quite a long time. There were days when it was really hard, to be honest. You know, when you are young, there are always hard times and, when you come back home, you just want to get cheered up.

It never happened to be. Getting cheered up, of course.

Well, I developed sort of a resistance to hardships thanks to my loneliness. I wouldn't be alive if I didn't, after all. There were so many things, so many people I had to face that I had to strenghten myself quite a lot. But it didn't work quite well or, rather, it worked too much. More and more enemies were trying to take me down, and it would only be a matter of time before they were able to succeed.

That's why I choose to retaliate before it could happen.

Looking back at it, it was probably the right thing to do. After all, if I hadn't reacted, I wouldn't be there to tell the story.

Once you're alone, apart from everyone, there's no peace, only war. And victory decides who's wrong or right.

Then, I assume I was right.

Of course, they were only kids, but that's no excuse for them, I was one as well. Teaming up to bully someone is an easy way to feel superior, or at least it should be. But, the more your target fights back, you have to hurt him more, to break him. It's an eternal cycle. It will not cease, only grow.

Until one side decides to take drastic measures, that is. You better be prepared to fight, after all.

These memories hurt. The times I don't want to remmeber, they keep coming back to haunt me. That's all I deserve for everything I've done.

Let's come back in time a little bit.

It all started sic years ago. I was eleven at this time and I was already living alone, going through middle school without much problem, trying to be as discret as I could to avoid problems. But of course, trying to avoid them is always the safest way to end up having to face them. And, of course, that's what happened.

At first it was nothing really important. Small jokes that I decided to ignore, things like this. When you're young, it seems that having no parents is a crime in itself, and the punition is ostracism. Kids are simple beings, and they treat everything that's different as an abomination. Which is logical after all. They aren't meant to show empathy to different "beings" if their parents don't teach them that way. But, at first, I was lucky enough to have a friend to help me going through this.


End file.
